Una nueva parte de mi vida
by LeaStarlight
Summary: Es mi primera historia espero que les guste , ¿ Como te sentirías tu si tuvieras un poder desde tu nacimiento y no lo pudieras controlar ? ¿ Como te sentirías si hubieras estado 3 años confinado entre cuatro paredes, por tu propia familia ? Si vienen tres criaturas magicas desde una tierra misteriosa a pedirte ayuda que harías .
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Prologo

¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de que todo su mundo se derrumba? Pues yo sí, y no hay mejor expresión que esa para decir que de un día para otro todo quedó patas arriba y no lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era pequeña, hay que considerar eso, y tampoco es que compartieran conmigo cada secreto familiar, y fue precisamente ese secreto, el primero y único que hasta ahora me contaron, el que torció todo. Mi forma de ver el mundo, a mi familia, incluso a mí misma, cambió. Para una niña de diez años enterarse de que su familia posee un gen hereditario que les permite usar algún tipo de magia es como vivir en un cuento de hadas, pero a medida que va creciendo y alcanza la pre adolescencia se da cuenta de que más que algo hermoso y mágico es algo desafortunado e ilógico. Luego de pasar los trece años sin poder hacer amigos, sin poder entablar una relación más o menos duradera, empieza a preguntarse el porqué de su desgracia, de su soledad, de su confinamiento. "Es hasta que aprendas a controlarlo" día tras día, cada vez que preguntaba, me daban la misma respuesta.

Una vez, mientras todos dormían, logré colarme por la ventana de una de las habitaciones ¿Qué aprendí esa noche? Mi abuela puede dar un miedo de muerte cuando está enojada. Sin duda es alguien de muy mal carácter, he vivido con ella toda mi vida y puedo asegurarles que no ha cambiado ni un poco.

Tengo muchas más anécdotas, pero creo me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Días de estudio en casa, de entrenamiento y aislada de la sociedad. Siempre la misma rutina cada día durante tres años, y que empezó bien me contaron de qué venía todo eso.

Un día, sin previo aviso, dejaron que saliera; solo fueron unas compras con mi hermana, pero para mí fue como redescubrir el mundo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que dejara atrás mis días confinada en las cuatro paredes. Todo sucedía tan rápido, primero dentro de mi cuarto, y unas horas después paseando por las calles del centro de Tokio. Supongo que decidieron que era hora de que me integrara al mundo. Mejor tarde que nunca, como suelen decir. Me inscribieron en una escuela que, según ellos, era una de las mejores. Creo que no lo he mencionado antes, pero mi familia está entre esas tantas bien acomodadas económicamente ya que mis padres son empresarios bastante influyentes.

El nombre "Misa Kurotani" se podía leer en la planilla de inscripción; lo leía una y otra vez y, si bien permanecía callada como me habían enseñado, por dentro estaba realmente emocionada de por fin poder hacer amigos y demás, como había leído tantas veces en diferentes novelas. Hay una expresión que se ajusta perfectamente a esa situación, "es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo", si no mal recuerdo. Supongo que para una persona que había estado tanto tiempo lejos del mundo no podía ser todo tan sencillo; pasaban los días, pasaron meses. Nada. Luego, ocurrió algo que hasta ese momento no me atrevía ni siquiera a soñar. Para una chica que solo habla con su familia desde hace varios años, que la primera persona que se acercó e intentó realmente quedarse con ella fuera un chico apuesto y amable no era para nada preocupante, incluso me sentía feliz y aliviada.

Imaginen mi frustración, mi decepción, cuando me enteré de que ese chico no era quien decía ser.

Para empezar, ni siquiera era humano, tampoco se había acercado a mí para hacer de amigos ni nada parecido, la realidad estaba muy lejos de ser esa. Resultó ser que mi poder era buscado por varios seres, entre ellos un grupo de demonios del cual él formaba parte. Mi familia me protegió, fui engañada y a causa de eso me volví vulnerable; todos salieron lastimados por mi culpa y mi abuelo, la persona que más me demostró aprecio desde que tengo memoria, lo hizo a costa de su propia vida. Pudimos con ellos, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresaran, por lo que tuvimos que marcharnos de ahí. Mis padres pidieron que los trasladaran a otro país. Estados Unidos, España, Francia, México, todos tenían su cupo lleno. Debíamos irnos lejos, y la única opción por el momento era un país de América del Sur llamado Argentina. No pasaron ni tres días para que nos fuéramos de Japón.

Ahora que estoy aquí no puedo permitirme que algo como eso suceda de nuevo, mi familia cuidó de mí y ahora yo debo cuidar de ellos. Me volveré más fuerte, sin importar cuanto cueste, y juro por mi vida que la próxima vez que vea a esa persona y a sus amigos, les devolveré la moneda con creces.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo nuevas amigas: Parte 1

Cap 1 : Un nuevo comienzo , nuevas amigas . Parte 1 .

Misa Pov : Bajamos del avión , pise por primera vez una tierra en la que jamas eh estado , sentí la fresca y suave brisa del otoño . Hacia un poco de frió , pude ver que el ambiente era mas movido y a la vez lento que en Japón , pero era ahora a lo que tenia que acostumbrarme .Saliendo ya del aeropuerto nos subimos a un auto color negro y partimos . Al salir del estacionamiento del aeroparque nos cruzamos con un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a San Miguel de Tucuman" , pensé en ese momento que ese nombre era un poco raro por lo largo que , ya que en japón los nombres de todas eran mas cortos , pero todo lugar tiene sus costumbres quizá me encuentre un nombre mas largo que otro. No se , ahora por primera vez en mi vida me sentía extrañada en un lugar en un sitio .

Media hora de viaje después : Mansion de los Kurotani , Argentina .

Llegamos por fin a nuestra gran y nueva casa , bajamos del auto y entramos a la misma , teníamos una gran casa grande y amplia .

-Aqui comienza mi nueva vida-dije un poco desanimada .

Un dia despues : Immp ( abreviado que le ponemos al nombre de nuestro colegio para que suene mas corto )

Paula Pov : Ya estábamos ya en otoño comenzando el primer trimestre de clases y nuestro oficialmente 3 año de secundaria . Empezaban ya a caer las primeras hojas de los arboles , soplaba el fresco viento de la estación misma . Estábamos recién integrándonos de nuevo con nuestros compañeros lo cual era facil . Acostumbrándonos al nuevo horario , este años hay menos compañeros que el año pasado , pero el bullicio del curso era el mismo .

Estamos en las primeras semanas de clases , todo estaba normal , Karen y yo estábamos de compañeras de banco , la cosa estaba bastante normal hasta que fue Lunes : *Entra el preceptor a clase *

-Buenas tardes chicos , bueno como saben de cuando estamos a comienzos de clases todos los años ocurren bastantes cambios , uno de ellos es que este año tenemos una nueva compañera . Su nombre es Misa Kurotani , viene de Tokio , Japón , espero que la traten bien y que la puedan integrar a este nuevo curso para ella , por que algunos de ustedes vienen de otros colegios , así que saben lo que es sentirse en un nuevo curso y ...-

Apenas entro Misa toda la clase la miro con cara de sorpresa , las más sorprendidas eramos Karen y yo nos llamaba mucho el interés , ella era una chica de pelos castaños largos hasta la cintura , tenia una estatura alta ( unos 1.69 por ahi ) y una mirada de indiferencia era acompañada por los ojos rasgados de su país . Se podía simplemente decir que era bonita .

Karen Pov : ¡ No puedo creerlo ! ¡ un japones en mi colegio y en mi propia clase ! la vida al fin se apiadaba conmigo , he tenido una semana horrible .

Parece cerrada por su aspecto , pero no puedo juzgarla solo por eso . Listo , me decidí : Debo conocerla .

Llego el recreo y me acerco a hablarle , lo cual no es sencillo ya que muchos han tenido la misma idea . Cuando finalmente la mayoría se retira ha hacer sus cosas , me animo a decirle algo :

.¡Hola! ¿ como te va ? Mi nombre es Karen -digo estrechándole la mano lo cual ella responde con tono frió -Hola- acaba de dejarme con la mano colgada ...

-Uhm, me he encontrado con la personificación de la alegría de la alegría -Digo en tono de burla , pero después me arrepiento al ver que me dirige una mirada fulminante -Che, que es broma...-Ahora entiendo porqué la multitud se ha disipado tan rápido .

Luego de un momento aparta su mirada de mí y la devuelve a su libro -Ahm...-Digo intentado llamar de nuevo su atención-Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo , y ¿ que te parece comenzar de nuevo ? -

No me contesta , parece distraída . ¡Creo que por hoy me rendiré , ¡ Mañana lo intentare otra vez ! .


End file.
